Under the Stars
by Princess Squishy
Summary: OneShot At a Spring ball Hermione makes a wish under the stars. Harry helps make it come true for her. He has a wish of his own that maybe she can help him with. Very sweet. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own; J.K. Rowling does. The song "You and Me" belongs to Lifehouse. I only used it to make a point in my story.

**_Under the Stars_**

Hermione's POV

"Hey guys, I'm going outside for some fresh air, okay?" I said. They nodded and went back to their conversation,

I turn and walk out of the Great Hall; the music echoing off of the walls. The silk material of my gown was flowing around my legs as I walked; it made me want to twirl around and round. I followed the path, lit with dancing fairies, down to the lake.

It was so beautiful outside. It was incredibly warm, and there was not a single cloud in the sky. The stars were shinning brightly, and there was a soft breeze gently caressing my gown and body. It looked like a fairytale. I gave into the temptation to twirl; my arms open wide. I felt like I was floating; it was all just so enchanting. Then I lie on the ground away from the trees, and look at the stars. There was a soft music coming from the hall; the melody very relaxing. My heart's still racing from being near him though. I close my eyes and take a deep calming breath. I look back up at the stars, and instantly become mesmerized. The sky was sparkling with stars; you could just watch them forever, connecting them to make different shapes. As I lie there watching, I see a shooting star, and decide to make a wish. 'I wish Harry would see me as more than a best friend like I do.' If I wasn't so captivated with the stars, then I would have heard the footsteps approaching, and I would have been more prepared.

Harry's POV 

I watched her go with longing in my eyes. I'm not really listening to Ron ramble on about quidditch. My eyes are glued to the door, and my heart is thundering in my chest very rapidly. I'm surprised Ron can't hear it. This could be my only chance. I need to tell her how I feel or I'll never be able to move on. I tear my eyes away from the doors having made up my mind. I look to Ron ready to tell him I'm leaving, but he nodded toward the door and said,

"Go after her mate, it's clear that she's as in love with you as you are with her."

"But what about you? I thought you fancy her?" I say trying not to sound too hopeful.

"She made it pretty clear that we were only coming here as friends. Besides Parvati is looking pretty good tonight eh?" he said to lighten the mood.

I nod grateful for Ron's acceptance. "Thanks mate, I really appreciate this."

"Don't thank me, just make sure you don't let her go. I want her to be happy." Then he said in an undertone so no one could here, "I just wish it was me."

I nod again and practically run to the door. 'I know she'll be near the lake, it's her favorite place to sit and think.' I got to the lake and stop abruptly; my heart stopped. Before me is the most beautiful and enchanting sight I have ever laid my eyes on. Hermione lay on the ground; her hair spread out like a halo. Her hands rest on her stomach, sometimes moving to draw shapes in the sky. I walk closer to her. 'Angel is to common a word to describe her. I wish I could hold her in my arms always, and run my hands through her hair. When she cries, I would kiss away- stop it! Get a hold of yourself. I have to tell her.'

Almost afraid to break the silence I call out softly, "Hermione?"

She jumped a little and sat up. She looked up at me with wide eyes and whispered, "Harry?"

I nod and say, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

She relaxed and nodded, "What are you doing out here? I thought you were at the ball having fun with…what's her name?"

A muggle song I heard during the summer floated out of the hall. 'I'll ask her to dance and tell her after.' "I came out here to talk to you." I hold out my hand and ask, "Would you like to dance?"

Hermione's POV

'He asked me to dance. He asked me to dance.' Kept going through my head. I look at him; he looks nervous about something. 'He looks so adorable like that.' I giggle and place my hand in his. "I would love to."

He pulls me up, wraps his arms around my waist, looking straight into my eyes. Mine go up to his neck. He brings me close, and we start to sway to the music. 'I've died and gone to heaven. He smells wonderful.' I sigh in contentment, listening to the music.

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

I take a step closer. He leans in and whispers in my ear, "Merlin Hermione, you're so beautiful." My knees almost buckle, but he tightens his grip on my waist. My heart gave flooded with hope. I blush and whisper, "Thank you." I lay my head on his chest. I can hear his heat beat. It's just as mine.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_Nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He whispered the next part to me as it was sung. It was like he was trying to tell me something.

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't comeing out right_

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go form here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_Nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He pulled away just a little just to look me in the eyes. "Hermione, I need to tell you something." He looked even more nervous now. To try and calm him I smile up at him. He gulps and pauses.

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leaned down to whisper, "I'm inlove withyou."

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

I gasp. 'My wish. It came true.' I look into his eyes to see if he's lying. I couldn't help it. I gasped again.

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do nothing to prove and_

_It's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

I see love in them. Just like the love I've been hiding for so long. It took everything in me not to jump up and down and squeal with joy. I smile at him, showing him my joy. He smiles back and I pull his headdown to meet mine...

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Our lips met and it took my breath away. It was absolutebliss. It was gentle and sweet; full of love and affection. It was full of promise of what was to come, andI knewI would be withhim forever.

The End

A/N: There might be a sequal; I'm not sure yet. Please review and tell me if you like it.


End file.
